The Tsundere Type
by insxnerate
Summary: Akira was horribly against the idea of transferring schools at his third year of high-school. He had a bad school record, so his parents decided to ship him into a rich kid's school, forcing him to behave better. Being seatmates with the renowned Haninozuka Mitsukuni, he ends up dragged to the Host Club and-"No I am absolutely NOT becoming a host!"
1. NOTE

**Story Title:** The Tsundere Type

 **Summary:** Akira was horribly against the idea of transferring schools at his third year of high-school. He had a bad school record, so his parents decided to ship him into a rich kid's school, forcing him to behave better.

Being seatmates with the renowned Haninozuka Mitsukuni, he ends up dragged to the Host Club and-"No I am absolutely NOT becoming a host!"

 **Warnings:** This story centers around an OC. There won't be any clear and romantic boy x boy, but it is an intended Honey x OC.

 **Obvious Note:** If you don't like Tsunderes please stay clear, I don't want you to get triggered. Also, I don't own OHSHC.

 **Simple bio: (You can skip this)  
**

 _Name:_ Tsukimiya Akira

 _Age:_ A 3rd year, so he's 18

 _Appearance:_

-He's not very tall and not very short-let's say he's about Kyoya's height?

-He has red hair that's a little overgrown and messy, and green eyes.

-His uniform is worn messily. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, his collar is crumpled and his tie is loose.

-he looks like a delinquent.

 **Trivia:**

Usually, people with the name 'Akira' has the kanji 明, which can mean ' bright', 'intelligent', or 'clear'. But my character has a different writing for his name.

I decided for his name to be written as 秋ラ, which still pronounced 'Akira' but literally translates to 'Autumn'. Combined with 'Tsukimiya', his name is made up of the words Moon, Elegance, and Autumn.

Isn't it unexpectedly a girly name?


	2. Day One

_I hate this._

"Okay, class. This here is Tsukimiya Akira. He's a little late in entering school this year, but do get along with him." the teacher, Ms Nakamura says, smiling a sickly professional smile to the whole class.

"Tch," I tutted, turning away from her and the class. I get into a fight with my parents and I end up _here_? This is absolutely ridiculous.

"So, uh...Tsukimiya-san...?" Ms Nakamura turns to me, trying to catch my attention, "Your seat is beside Honey-kun."

As she said that, a hand was raised, the petite blond boy quickly getting up excitedly. "That's me!" he exclaimed, "Over here, over heree!"

 _Great,_ I thought, _a freaking brat._ _Right beside me. What's an elementary school kid doing in the high school division?_

Reluctantly, I headed over without another word. As a reached where the brat was, I stared down at him. I was sending him the angriest look I could muster, but the boy remained unaffected, his smile bright and beaming and innocent as a bunny.

Sighing in defeat, I sat down at my seat beside him.

I really can't stay angry at something so pure.

* * *

"Aki-chan!"

I heard someone yelling behind me, particularly loud among the noisy crowd. I felt a certain pang of pity for the one being called. I mean, in a place everyone can see you, your name stands out and you're the center of embarrassing attention.

Well, all's fine as long as I don't get involved.

A blond kid charges in front of me, standing in my path.

"Aki-chan, Aki-chan!" he calls.

I scowl. This brat is seriously getting on my nerves. (You mean he was calling _me_ all this time?)

"I'm Honey! Nice to meet you!" he gave me a hand in a friendly gesture, his smile sweet and pure like before. In his other hand he held a pink stuffed bunny.

I mentally groaned. A handshake? Don't put me on the same level as you. I absolutely do not intend on making friends here. Ignoring him completely, I walked past him, my eyes not meeting his even once. He seemed hurt at that, his hand dropping and his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

 _Good_ , I thought. _He won't get near me again_.

Something else stopped me in my tracks this time. A tall man. A _ridiculously_ tall man.

"Takashi!" Honey brightened up quickly, running to the taller male.

Seriously? A freaking _bodyguard_?

"Mitsukuni," the male called. I took note how low his voice was. He was _huge_ , I could say. In front of him, I felt like a stickman. He looked past me towards the blond brat, completely ignoring my existence. Hypocritically, I was annoyed.

 _From now on I declare this guy a Titan._

"Have you seen Tama-chan?" The blond asked as he snatched my hand, leading me somewhere against my will. The titan nodded wordlessly.

"Wha-" I quickly reacted and tried to pull away, but _Jesus Christ how is this kid so strong_ his hand was like a vice grip around mine. Escape was impossible. "Let go of me!"

The blond turned around with his sparkly adorable smile.

I stopped.

* * *

I was led to a music room. Music Room #3, I noted. Why a music room, though? The brat opened the door quickly, announcing his presence loudly.

"Tama-chan!" the blond brat called.

Another blond turned to us. He waved, directing the two to him. The brat went over, leading me along.

"You're late, Honey-senpai." the taller blond reprimanded lightly, "Recess is half over!"

Honey laughed lightly. "Sorry, Tama-chan, I was looking for someone." he replied casually despite the older blond's light frown.

I was definitely forgotten here. I wanted to leave, but the brat's hand was glued to mine.

"Who's-" someone spoke behind me,  
"This?" another similar voice continued the sentence.

I flinched. I snapped my head to the back, catching sight of two identical people. Gingerhead twins smirked mischievously at my reaction, simpering and snickering.

"This is Aki-chan!" the brat spoke up excitedly, "My newest friend!"

I twitched. "Wait, when did that happen?" I quickly snapped at him, "I never agreed to anything!"

Instantly, the blond brat was teary-eyed. He turned to me with those watery puppy dog eyes, "Aki-chan, you don't wanna be friends with me?" he asked, his voice staggering.

 _WHAT IS THIS ADORABLE LITTLE CREATURE-_

I hitched a breath, biting my bottom lip in attempt to keep up my poker face. Taking deep breaths, I managed to calm myself and regain my composure. I sighed, the permanent scowl I was born with present on my face.

"No," I answered simply.

This was bad. Of all people I meet with first, it's a pushy little kid that's undeniably adorable and-No, he's not adorable. He's just a little charming because of the way he looks and acts-

You're falling into a trap, Akira. This little brat is leading you into a freaking _trap_ so he can get closer to you. _But he's still so cute_ -NO! SNAP OUT OF IT!

The brat had run to a brunet, clinging to him and crying something inaudible. The brunet, which was honestly pretty for a guy, smiled at me understandingly with a little content and pity.

"I'll get going." I mumbled, turning around to leave.

"Wait a minute," a hand was put on my shoulder.  
"Hold it right there," a hand was put on the other shoulder.

"Hah?" I asked, turning to the one on the left, staring daggers, glowering at the impurity that intruded my personal space. The gingerhead on the left flinched visibly at my gaze. "Who do you think you're touching, clone?"

Surprised at the tone and seemingly a little stunned by the nickname, he let go. At that, the other hand tightened its grip. I turned to him.

"Hey, aren't you going a li'l too far?" he scowled, obviously not happy and evidently enraged. He held me stronger, causing a slight bit of pain to my shoulder. "Apologize."

I had to admit, I went a little far. But why am I in the wrong? If no one dragged me into your little group in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"Buzz off, body double." I said, slapping his hand off me.

Now the blond brat was back on hugged me, clinging onto my legs as he looked at me with his puppy eyes again. But this time, his gaze held a certain sternness. "Aki-chan, apologize to Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

I tutted. This was irritating. Nevertheless, this kid was strong. If he's clinging onto me like this, I can't get out. _Patience, patience,_ I reminded myself.

Standing up straight, I took a deep breath and bowed lowly. "I apologize," I said, trying very hard not to show how annoyed I was. I turned to the brat. I put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair gently. "Now can you let me go?"

The door behind me closed. Alarmed, I turned around to see the taller blond. A smile that told me he was planning something graced his face. 

He walked up to me, a stable, confident smile on his face. I wanted to tear that self-indulged smirk off along with the face itself, but that would be a crime and that was annoying to deal with. Dramatically, he pointed to himself.

"I am Tamaki Suoh. I am the Host Club's President and Number #1." he said. He turned his toward me, "And from now on, you are a host!"

...

"What?"

The whole scene had frozen, staled, because no one knew exactly how to react or how the situation even went that way.

Then, the twins burst out laughing. The brunet sighed, seemingly given up on retorting to any stupidity present. The silent, glasses-wearing man was typing away at his laptop, seemingly ignoring everything around him. The titan was unresponsive. The blond brat...

"Really?!" he exclaimed in pure joy and excitement. "Aki-chan, you're joining?"

"No!' I snapped at him, "Look, how did you even get to that? We barely had a conversation!" I yelled. "More so, what the hell is a host? I'm am NOT joining this stupid club!"

"Aki-chan, you don't wanna be with me?" the brat tried.

It was so obviously a trap, because this is the fifth time today-this is a trap this is a trap this is a motherfucking trap-but like the brat looks so cute I could just snuggle him and-

I sighed. "If I get to quit later on..."

He brightened up. _My eyes_. "Aki-chan says he'll join, Tama-chan!" he quickly announced. Letting go of me, he jumped around in joy.

"Wait, I said I'll only do it if I get to quit later on-"

"Save it, it's pointless," a twin slung his arm around me,  
"Once the Lord decides, nothing can change his mind." the other continued.

"It happened with me too," the brunet chuckled, a sign for me to resign to my fate.

"It's decided, then!" the taller blond declared, "From today on, you're a Host!"

 _NO I AM NOT!_


	3. Host Club

_"Get as far as you can, and no matter what happens, don't look back." he was covered in wounds. A streak of blood ran down his face, pure crimson and standing out from his white hair. His eyes, sea green, were droopy as he seemed to slowly lose his consciousness._

 _"Be safe, Ignis." Another man wrapped his arms around me in a gentle embrace. He, too, had white hair, but his eyes were a dark blue, like sapphires. His hand was over his stomach, where a knife had impaled him deeply.  
_

 _I ran as fast as I could, leaving them behind.  
_

 _Then from the side, a sniper I hadn't noticed shot me once in the stomach. A man behind me shot me the second time. The third shot was from a man that appeared at the next corner._

 _Losing my balance, my footing lost hold and I fell from the cliff.  
_

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily, sweating profusely. My ears rang and my head ached in a migraine-I held my head in my hands as I shut my eyes tightly, wishing that the pain would pass quickly.

 _I don't know those people,_ I reminded myself. _It's just a stupid dream._

I quickly got out of the bed, reaching for a water bottle at my bedside table, gulping down the contents quickly, I tried my best to calm down. I realized my hair was drenched with sweat when I swiped my bangs to the back of my head. When I looked into the mirror, bags clouded the portion under my eyes.

My eyes-A deep, dark crimson. The colour of blood. I scowled as I opened a case by the sink, putting on my colour contacts. Red eyes were too unnatural, so I chose for my eyes to be green instead. Why green? It reminded me of the man in my dream. The one with green eyes.

"My name is Akira." I told myself sternly, almost as if I was scolding myself. "A child of the Tsukimiya Household." I punched the mirror, breaking it. "I'm not Ignis."

Lucid a dream as it was, I can't allow myself to be shaken by such a thing.

"I'm not Ignis."

It's just a dream.

* * *

"Aki-chan, Aki-chan!" The blond brat was here the moment I stepped through the door of the classroom. I didn't bother to hide the frown that climbed its way to my face.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled at him. "And why are you following me?

His smile remained as he held his bunny close, following after me as I sat down on my seat. he leaned on the table, looking straight into my eyes as he spoke to me. "Tama-chan told me to teach you the ropes!"

"The ropes?" I inquired. "To what?"

"Being a host!" the brat explained. "Kyo-chan says Aki-chan's gonna watch us work first!"

 _Huhh...Oh, right...I joined that stupid club or something._

"Don't bother," I mumbled. "I changed my mind. I'm not joining."

"EHHHHH?!" the brat overreacted, catching the attention of everyone in class. "But Aki-chan, you got the looks and everything! You gotta joinn!"

I heard whispers.

 _What, he's gonna join the host club?_

She sounded a mix of excited and scared.

 _He looks so scary._

A guy busting in, not minding his own business.

 _I wonder what he'll be? A bad-boy type? He so looks like one!_

 _Oh god, I just love that type! Remember the kid that was the Naughty type?_

Why are they suddenly deciding that I've joined...Or even, what's a type? Trying my best to ignore them, I turned back to the blond brat. I simply stared at him as he began to go teary-eyed. I swear to god, if I ever find those tear drops...

I hand resting on my chin, I was unsure of what to say to him.

My eyes drifted to the titan. He was looking at me-at us, or at the brat-sternly, on high alert. His gaze sharpened and was focused, a sign that he was wary of my presence around the boy. He was worried-perhaps he feared what I could do to the innocent little boy.

* * *

I fell asleep in class, and failed to wake up even as the lunch bell rang. Perhaps the nightmare had taken much more of a toll on me than I thought, because I was utterly exhausted and completely drained.

I faintly registered myself being lifted. It was a tall man. I remembered someone like this. Someone that, when I fell asleep on my desk, would carry me to my bed. I would always feign sleep, because I loved being in those warm arms, spoiled like a baby.

 **Someone like my older brother.**

I snapped out of it, bringing my elbow to whoever's chest it was, pushing myself off. The man, who had some sort of abnormal reflexes, blocked my elbow in a split-second reaction, but let me jump out of his arms.

The titan. It was the titan. His face was emotionless as usual, but I could tell he was surprised at my sudden action. I took in a deep breath.

"Mornin', Aki-chan!" the blond brat called nonchalantly in a carefree manner, as if I hadn't just dealt a fierce blow to his companion.

"So what's with the invasion of personal space?" I spat, glaring at the Titan.

"You were sleeping, and we didn't wanna interrupt your sleep." the brat explained. "Takashi's really strong, y'know!"

"Well, you should've woken me up." I mumble. I look around. _Great. I'm already in Music Room #3._ I curse slightly. I let my guard down.

"Glad you could make it, Akira-kun!" the taller blond declared out of the blue. I jumped, not expecting the flamboyant blond to appear out of nowhere. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club."

"Uh...yeah." I responded, for the sake of a response.

"I believe this to be a little late, but shall we begin with getting to know each other?" he said, his hands moving around dramatically, "I am Suou Tamaki. I am the Host Club's President, more so well-known as the Prince."

I scoff. Lifting my chin, I looked at him with the most unimpressed scowl I could muster. It seemed to strike something in the wannabe-prince, as he quite literally froze, expression and all. He stood still even as I got tired of scowling at him and walked away.

"Amazing, he looked at the Lord like he was a piece of trash." twin no#1 said, visibly amused.

I sighed.

 _When can I go home?_

* * *

 **The wannabe-prince.**

"Tamaki-sama, is it true the host club has a new host?"

Tamaki smiled at the girl, staring deeply into her eyes as he whispered huskily into her ear-"Why? Am I not enough for you?"

The girl blushed a bright shade of red, her senses exploding in euphoria as the girls around her screamed, fangirling at the sight.

Known as the Princely type, he seems to focus on bold acts, acting very much like a royal highness. Contrary to his role as a prince, a host is one who services women.

It was a typical type and something one would expect from a host club. As to be expected of the Host Club's #1, (so he wasn't just lying after all), he had visibly a lot more customers lined up for him. He spoke his lines with practiced perfection, knowing exactly what to say at any moment.

I supposed it wouldn't be a surprise if he was a genius.

* * *

 **The pretty guy.**

"Haruhi-kun, do you have any plans for winter vacation?"

Haruhi chuckled awkwardly, a little bashful, "I plan on staying home." he replied, "After all, I can finally spend more time with my Dad."

That made the girls swoon. "Haruhi-kun is a Daddy's boy? That's so cutee!"

Typical good child of the family. Obedient and caring. As his type defines him, he's a Natural at this. He doesn't even need to try wooing the girls to woo the girls. He's a pure, true, innocent-hearted boy.

Apparently, he wasn't rich? (I think the Glasses said something like that...) That means he'd be ultra smart to get into a school like this. All the smart people in the world piss me off.

* * *

 **Blond Brat and Titan Guy.**

"Honey-kun, I brought a special chocolate souffle from my family's patisserie, would you like one?"

Despite his character being a childish, loli-shota, the customer he served today was a mature, ladylike girl. Hearing the mention of cake, he brightened up and seemed to sparkle.

The titan stood up and carefully served the expensive souffle on a plate. Saying a sweet word of thanks, he began gobbling it up, spilling words of 'it's so yummy' or 'I love chocolate'.

"Mitsukuni," At the call, the Blond brat stopped eating, looking up curiously at the taller male. "Your face got dirty." The male produced a napkin form his pocket, delicately wiping off chocolate sauce and crumbs from the edge of the smaller's lips.

The girls squealed and flushed bright red at the scene.

So the Titan was playing the protective guardian role in their relationship. Well, I can kind of see why the girls would like it, but...

 _How old is that Blond brat, seriously?_

* * *

 **The Clones.**

"Y'see, Kaoru overslept today, and he accidentally took my bag instead of his," Hikaru laughed, "He only realized during first period!"

Kaoru looked away, blushing slightly as he puffed up his cheeks and pouted. "Well, Hikaru didn't notice either." he retorted.

Hikaru leaned in closer, poking at his twin's puffed-up cheeks, "What's this," he chuckled, "You're being so cute today."

At that, Kaoru flushed and turned around quickly, only to stop when he noticed how close Hikaru's face was to his. Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin and stared at him seductively.

Meanwhile, the girls had exploded into nosebleeds a while ago and were staring intently at the two as if the twins were a drama.

 _How on earth can they bear to do that? That's just the most embarrassing thing I've ever-_

* * *

"How is it?" Glasses interrupted my thoughts.

"Excruciating," I replied simply. Then, I asked, "I don't see how I'd be useful to this club."

The male was writing in his notebook. (How does he have so much to write, anyway?) Does he not host?

"Well, I guess that's what we have to find out." he said.

"Gods, I don't want to be here."

* * *

"Aki-chan, Aki-chan!" the blonde brat ran up to me, the plate of chocolate souffle in hand, "Do you want some?"

I turned to him and shook my head. "I don't like chocolate."

At that, he froze. "You don't. Like. Chocolate?" he stammered, shocked and stunned in mortification.

"Also, that cake was given to you by her, right? Eat it yourself." I told him. "It's common courtesy."

"Ehh-?" she realized I was talking about her and was flustered, "No, it's absolutely okay, I don't mind!"

"Anyway, I don't want it." I turned away and back to the table, fiddling with Glasses' computer trying to get through the password on the lock screen.


	4. Hosting

"Aki-chan, Aki-chan!"

 _Urk._ There it is again. I didn't bother to hide my scowl as I continued walking, hoping I'd lose that brat in the crowd.

"Aki-chan, Aki-chan!"

I sped up. I have longer legs than him, so it's a matter of time before he gets lost in the crowd-

"Ack!"

I stopped. _Uh, did he just fall down?_ I turned around and well...I've never seen someone faceplant before. He didn't seem to get up for a while so I decided to walk over to him. Where's the titan anyways?

I crouched down.

"You okay there?" I asked.

He looked up, all teary eyed. "I'm," he sniffed, "Okay..." He got up to a sitting position, holding in the waterworks. He spotted a small scratch on his hand around the same time I did.

I sighed. I reached into my pocket and took out a band-aid, sticking it on the scratch.

He seemed amazed at it, staring at it in awe. "Why do you have this in your pocket, Aki-chan?" curiosity got the best of him so he asked. I pulled him up and he dusted himself off.

"It's a long story, but it's basically for little brats like you that trip over air." I replied.

The blond brat stared at me for a while as if processing something he realized, then smiled almost maturely, "Aki-chan, you're actually a nice person."

I blushed. "I'm not!" I snapped at him. I quickly turned away, hiding my face. I couldn't make the red of my face subside, so I kept my hands on my face in attempt to mask it. _It's been so long since anyone's said that to me._

The Blonde kid laughed, taking my hand and leading us off to Music Room #3.

* * *

"Ah, Honey-senpai, just in time." Wannabe Prince noticed us walk in.

I stood aside as the males stepped into 'position'. The doors opened, and in unison, they greeted their guests.

 **-The Host Club is now ready for business-**

"I'm Tsukimiya Akira. I did not want to be here and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do here, but I hope you'll bear with me through the day. Thank you."

I tried to be as honestly rude as I could, but for some reason the girls looked pleased. Two muttered excitedly about me being 'cold and cool', the other smiled and nodded, replying politely with a sweet 'I will keep that in mind, Tsukimiya-senpai.'

"Aki-chan, that's not good!" the blond kid was suddenly beside me reprimanding sternly, bunny still in his hand, "be nicer."

I tutted, turning away from him.

"Tsukimiya-senpai, how did you end up becoming a host?" one of the girls asked. I noticed she chose her words carefully-how I ended up here, not how I joined the club.

"The blond kid," I paused, "this one," I pointed, "dragged me in."

"Do you have any hobbies? Likes or dislikes?" they asked curiously and with interest, a permanent smile on their face.

"Hm?" I piqued, "Why do you want to know?" I looked at them with slightly narrowed eyes that were probably unintentionally a little menacing.

They froze for a second, one girl flinching slightly at the glare I gave. I quickly turned away, twirling a long strand of my hair on my fingers-a habit-and deciding to avoid their eyes. I shouldn't scare the girls if they've done nothing wrong.

"Uhh...sorry," I tried apologizing, "What does a host do anyway?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure it's not just sitting there trying to find out everything about me, right?"

And when I asked, the girls' eyes seemed to soften in ease and their lips curled up slightly.

Then, I realized that people other than the three girls were paying attention to me as well. Some swooned and fangirled-I don't even know why. My three guests were grinning so brightly, softly squealing something about _gap moe_ , whatever that was.

I wanted to bury myself in a hole, blushing because-damn this all I'm not here to become the cutie boy of the school, what part of what I did just now was charming anyway-

"What're you looking at?" I snapped at them.

At that, they quickly turned back to their own business, but I could still tell from the light heat on my face that I was still blushing.

* * *

"Aki-chan, eat some cake with me?" the blond kid asked me again.

"I told you I don't like chocolate..." I turned to him, "Oh, it's strawberry shortcake today?"

"Uhn!" he replied with a wide grin, "Do you like strawberries?" he asked innocently.

Honestly, I have to wonder why Honey's got the air of a elementary school kid. How does that even happen, how is that even possible?

"No, I don't." I replied him stoically, "They're a little too sweet."

He sulked, disappointed. "I see..." He teared up with fake tears, but went back to his seat anyways. "Strawberry is a no, too..."

* * *

"Tsukimiya-senpai, would you like some tea?" pretty boy walked over with a tray full of intricate designs over the gold handles, offering politely.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said simply. I somehow felt like this guy was someone I should be polite to. Somehow, his polite speech makes me want to be polite too.

"Girls?" he inquired. Two of the girls replied with a 'yes, please'.

"Thank you, Haruhi-kun!" the girls replied politely as tea was elegantly served to them.

I caught a whiff of a familliar, bitter aroma. "Is that coffee?" I asked.

The pretty boy noticed my reaction. "Yes, but it's instant." he clarified, perhaps because rich people don't usually drink their coffee instant. "Would you like some, Tsukimiya-senpai?" he asked.

* * *

Finally, after a whole day of hell, I get my freaking coffee! I felt elated. Freed. Liberated. Now I feel like I can last another hour here.

"Tsukimiya-senpai, is that really so delicious?" one of the girls asked.

I brought my attention back to reality. "Well, the quality could definitely be meager compared to pure coffee beans, but I guess the caffeine is what matters most to me." I answered her.

They seemed to be infatuated-they were staring straight at me like they were absorbed-and had faint blushes on their faces.

"Tsukimiya-senpai seems so mature when talking about things he likes..." one girl fawned, her hands held together as she fantasized, "What magnificent gap moe..."

The other two quickly stood up, hands on the table,

"T-Tsukimiya-senpai!" they were so excited they accidentally stuttered, but they both calmed slightly before getting the next line out, ecstatic smile and slightly flush across their faces. "Could we request you again tomorrow?"

"Huh?" I was surprised for a long moment. "Why me?"

They stared at me with faces of my puppy that was denied a treat, so I gave in.

"Requests go through that Glasses guy, right?" I told them, "It's not my decision."

Somehow registering that as an approval, they cheered in adorable glee.


	5. Type

"Type?" I repeated the question.

"Yes, type!" Hoshakuji Renge demands dramatically. She begins towards the rest of the hosts, "The renowned **Tamaki Suou** , a Prince Charming all girls would wish to meet coming to them on a white horse-those I'd admit, it is frankly, almost too cliche."

I listened on, half-interested, but I faintly registered the pained, dying scream of a wannabe prince somewhere in the background.

She continued on to the Glasses, " **Ootori Kyoya** -Cool and Quiet, yet gives off a esteemed air of intelligent and knowledge-his glasses are an extra bonus. So nice and kind and gentle-yet can be extremely fearsome and scary...surely, he is the two-faced devil!" she described with skills worthy of an oscar.

" **Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai** -Mori-senpai's cooly wild nature and Honey-senpai's innocent, loli-shota character blends in beautiful, dazzling contrast-" she gasps in drama, "Words cannot describe the _moe._.."

" **The Hitachiin brothers** -forbidden love, so perfectly illegal-but that is the selling point of it all!" this time were the symmetrical duo. "Wanting to love, but unable to love-twin inseparable at birth, broken by the rusty chains of law-" Fake tears spilled out of her eyes as she conveyed her fantastical imagination.

I clapped, my expression unchanging, urging her to go on.

"Finally, we have my dear **Haruhi-kun** -" she twirled over to said pretty boy, "So kind, sweet, gentle, caring and in every way, perfect!" she fawned, "a single boy forced to work off a debt-what tragedy!" she cried, "what purity!"

I blowed on my coffee because it was a little too hot for me.

"Uh-huh," I responded.

"Are you listening?" Talkative Woman asks me, annoyed.

"Uh-huh," I responded.

She stared at me skeptically, unconvinced. "What's one plus one?"

"Uh-huh," I was on autopilot, so I responded.

She slammed her hands on the table, startling me and made the cup in my hands jump. Barely, I caught it and stabled it without any spillage.

"Yes?" I asked.

"So basically," she seems to have given up on her long story, "We need to find your type!"

I continued blowing on my coffee. Well, I wasn't really interested. I'd barely gotten used to this hosting business. It's only been three days since I've started, after all. I didn't need an extra item to focus on now.

"Tsukimiya-senpai, how long have you been blowing on that?" one twin started up behind me,

"It's gonna get cold." the other twin completed the sentence.

I twitched. "I can't handle hot things, got a problem with that?" I grumbled at them.

"Eh, that's surprising," Wannabe-prince mused, "I'd think you're the kind to live his whole life drinking magma." he exaggerated.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Should I dunk you in magma to see what happens?"

"Uh, no thanks." he replies.

"Would you like an ice cube?" Fujioka Haruhi asks, turning around from the tea he was brewing.

"Yes please," I reply. He's a nice guy. The one nice guy in this whole place. Thank god someone is normal here.

"Aki-chan, Aki-chan, want a candy?" Blond kid walks by with a handful of sweets. I turned to him, slouching on the couch, looking over everything in his hand.

"...Sure," I mumble after a moment, taking the yellow one from his hand. Removing the wrapper I popped it into my mouth. "Oh, it's vanilla."

The Blond kid smiled at my reaction-perhaps he was happy that I finally took something he offered me. Hugging his pink rabbit doll, he walked off to the others to offer the rest of his candy.

"Everyone, let's get changed!" Wannabe-prince called from the preparation room. Everyone stood up from their seats and walked in, wondering what costumes we'd get today.

* * *

"To be honestly frank, why green?" I voiced out my opinion. I wore a changshan-a Chinese traditional outfit-that was green, with gold designs that were intricate enough to obviously have been made professionally.

"Oh, it unexpectedly suits you." Wannabe Prince mused. His clothes were red with gold linings- _wow, does this guy look perfect fitting in anything? Is this the magical power of being a wannabe-prince?_

"Tsukimiya-senpai, this is your first theme day, eh?" the twin with the deeper voice said.

"Well, I hope you don't get overwhelmed." the other finished.

The twins wore clothes that were blue and orange respectively, with alternating designs of the other colour, and gold linings, but I still don't know which twin is which so it's not like it mattered...

"Aki-chan. Aki-chan!" Honey dashed over in his adorable yellow and gold samfu, "Do I look cute?" he asked innocently.

I nodded slightly, putting a hand on his head and ruffling it slightly. The Titan wore a dark blue and gold one that strangely fit with the smaller's-maybe anything they wear would seem like a set as long as they're together...

However, it seems like everyone had generally the same designs, just in a different colour-in Honey's case, he's wearing a different kind of garb...where's Haruhi?

"I'm done," Haruhi said as he came out from behind the curtain-and mu breath stopped.

Haruhi, for some reason, was wearing a set of changshan that had a different design; it was more feminine and there was an elegant flower hair ornament on her head, making her look absolutely stunning.

"Wha-" I blurted out.

The twins giggled devilishly at my slung an arm over mine. "Haruhi's selling point is being cute, y'see." he told me.

"Our guests would much prefer to see Haruhi in girl's clothes than guy's, after all." the other twin continued.

 _Seriously?_

* * *

"Pardon me, but I don't think I've gotten your names?" I spoke to them, standing by the side of their table, "Also, thank you for requesting me."

"I'm Mary."

"My name is Julie."

"And I am Chika."they introduced themselves quickly and simply, a soft smile on their faces.

"Once again, I am Tsukimiya Akira." I said as a formality.

"Tsukimiya-senpai, you look cool in Chinese clothes!" Julie fawned excitedly.

"It looks very becoming on you." Mary praised.

I couldn't resist the shy smile I brought up, "I am honoured at your compliment." I said. Honestly, it wasn't my first time wearing clothes like this, but it was never for a reason such as this.

"Tsukimiya-senpai, would you like one?" Haruhi walked by with a tray of pastry, offering some to the girls then turning to me. It was in the shape of a flower, and it looked like jelly or pudding. It was cute and small, and I was instantly drawn to it.

Realizing the girls were staring at me like I was a puppy wagging its tail, I snapped out of it and turned away quickly. "N-no thanks!" I quickly said.

"Eh? But you kinda looked like you wanted it for a moment." Haruhi spoke up.

"No, really! I don't want it!" I strongly denied. Everyone was staring at me now. My face flushed bright red at the self-consciousness flooding my senses.

"He's a Tsundere," one twin whispered audibly to his brother.

"Yeah, definitely a Tsundere." the other chimed.

I glared at them, red face and all-which made Wannabe Prince swoon in _how cute I was_. I raised a fist, wanting to punch him, but I buried my face in my hands instead. _Dammit!_

"Kyo-chan, what's a Tsundere?" Honey asked.

Glasses fixed his glasses. (I can't even laugh at this pun now), "Someone that's not honest with himself, I guess." he said, not turning up from writing in his notebook.

At that, Honey seemed to gleam and beam and brighten in unimaginable joy.

Soon, I was being fawned over by the girls and the hosts, but all I wanted to do was bury myself in a hole and die.

And yeah, that's how I became the Tsundere Type.


	6. Orphanage

"Good morning, Young Master."

The minute I open my eyes, I see this guy. I didn't bother remember his name, but he's Smiley, the person in charge of babysitting my daily needs. _(I **told** that stupid old man I did **not** need a freaking butler, but he said that it's common etiquette of being a son of a family like this so deal with it!)_ Are you serious? How did this guy get in my room anyway?

"I'm not your Young Master, shut up." I groaned, sitting up from my bed. Smiley was put in charge of me, being the youngest butler in this mansion. He was, to be specific, one year older than me, but is schooled by the older butlers in the mansion because he is an orphan taken in by the household. **Like me.** Apparently this household adopts children quite often, so the butlers and maids are used to it.

"But that would be rude." he argued calmly, a smile on his face. (did that make sense?) "Anyway, Young Master, although it is a Saturday, I believe you make the daily routine of waking at seven?" It was kind of a question, but he had on a tone of 'just in case you wanted to know'.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. **7:00.** I sighed. Glad I woke up at seven, then. "Thanks." I mumbled, "I've been so exhausted these few days that I completely forgot."

"Exhausted? Is it because of the club you've recently joined?" Smiley asked as I stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash my face, "The Host Club, was it?"

"Yeah," I respond, splashing water in my face, "Forced to join, I should say." I wiped my face dry and put on my contacts, then headed to the closet to change. "It's honestly a drag, y'know." I pulled my shirt over my head, Smiley handing me a set of clothes.

"But you seem to enjoy it," Smiley said, sounding a little more pleased than usual, with a kind smile on his face.

"Not at all." I grumble.

"If you insist." he chuckled.

* * *

"Why do you make it a point to wear commoner's clothes on Saturday?" my mother, who I usually dub 'Mom asked.

"I'm regressing to my former species." I say.

There was no more talk as Mother was at a loss of words. Contrary to my expectations, she didn't blow up all _respect me you imbecile_ like stereotypical stepmothers, but proceeded to laugh out loud in adorable giggles.

My stepmother looked very young for a woman in her forties. Her hair was short and curly and red, hanging right above her shoulders. She was, to be frank, tiny. She was, well, when I first met here, I instantly decided to call her a Midget. She was much shorter than I am now, and by comparison I'd say she was just a little above the Blonde Kid from the Host Club.

"By the way, where's Father?" I spoke up.

"He went out super early for a meeting." Mother said, now trying to stop laughing, "He said he'll be here at lunch."

"I'll come back after lunch, then," I stuffed a piece of broccoli in my mouth, "You two can go on a date or something."

I heard the maid by the kitchen door burst out a tiny laugh.

Meanwhile, Mother blushed as red as her hair. "W-W-W-What do you meaaan?!" she spluttered in her bashful panic, "D-Date..?!" she seemed confused as she dropped her cutlery on the table (definitely not the noble etiquette she drilled into me) and started shaking her hands like _nonononono_ , "How old do you even think I am-I mean-how long has it even been since we last had a date anyway-"

Oh, so this is what a Tsundere is. "Miss Braid," I called to Mother's personal maid, who always had her long purple hair done in a messy braid.

She appeared by the door with a smirk on her face, raising a thumbs up. "Leave it to me, Young Master!"

I gave her a thumbs-up too. "I'll leave it to you."

"You twooo!"

* * *

"Hurry up, Smiley!" I yelled, carrying two bags of groceries. We were headed towards our usual destination on Saturday, an orphanage down the street. My old home. I visit the place often for the new kids.

"Y-Yes, sir!" he responded, carrying one bag of other stuff. He sped up, but ended up tripping over a jagged rock and spilling all the contents. Maybe I should start calling him Clumsy instead. He quickly got up in a panic, picking up everything before it spilled too far and standing back up, a bashful smile on his face, "Sorry."

"There's a scratch on your forehead." I said.

"Really?" he decided to touch it and upon accessing the wound he chuckled, "Oh, it's just a light graze-"

"Are you an idiot!?" I snapped at him, "I ain't letting you meet the kids with blood all over your face!"

"Yessir! I apologize!"

I placed the groceries on the floor and picked out a band-aid and a handkerchief from my pocket. I damped the handkerchief with water and pressed it at his forehead. Removing the handkerchief, I stuck the band-aid on him.

"Let's go, the kids are waiting."

"Thank you, young master." he smiled.

* * *

"Everyone, it's Akira-kun!" the orphanage teacher announced to the children, who immediately beamed brighter than before and jumped in adorable glee. The boys forgot their toys and games and leaped at me, aiming to make me fall.

"AKII!"

"Aki-chan!"

"And the weird clumsy Onii-chan too!"

"Weird clumsy Onii-chan?" Smiley freaked out at the new nickname. "They're so mean! I'm gonna cry!" He said, teary-eyed. The younger children tugged at his clothes, calling out to 'Onii-chwan' or 'Pway with mee'.

"Ahh, I have been taken down-" I said in a monotone as I lay on the ground pretending to be dead, "-Monster Aki has been killed." The boys leaped off me in joy, cheering something about defeating the monster once again.

I sat back up, yelling, "I HAVE REVIVED!" And they ran off screaming.

I sighed. _Do I look that much like a monster to them?_ A walking stick hit me on the head. "I was wondering what was the ruckus. Welcome back, Akira." said the Headmistress of the orphanage, an old lady.

"I'm back, Headmistress." I say, "Sorry bout the noise."

Meanwhile, Smiley is carrying about three infants and two toddlers on his arms, shoulders, and head. The one on his head was drooling. Then there was a kid clinging onto his back and another clinging onto his front.

"Go go, Onii-chan taxii!" the ones on his shoulders yelled.

The Headmistress gave a hearty chuckle at the sight. "Well the kids love you two so I don't really mind." she said, "So, how's life as a noble?"

"Taxing." I say. "Very."

* * *

"Tsukimiya-senpai?"

I had been playing with the children in the yard when I heard a strangely familiar voice and suffix. I looked up and- _There he was_. A person with dark brown hair, a cute face, and wearing clothes that were a little tomboyish, but definitely girl's clothes...

 _No._ I correct my earlier statement. _There **she** was._

"Fu-Fujioka...-san?" I blurted out.

"Oh, it really is Tsukimiya-senpai." she walked closer. "What are you doing in a commoner's town?"

 _Eh? She's acting normal? Is this normal? She was definitely wearing guy's clothes in school ?!_ "Uhm, Fujioka-san," I decide to say, "Are you a girl?"

Silence. She froze, then looked at herself and went 'Oh.' She turned to me again with a sigh. "I forgot." She smiled at me, "Actually, I'm a girl." she said, "But it's a secret in school."

 _Why?_ I wanted to ask, but I settled with a "Oh, okay." because I didn't want to pry. "Do the other members of the Host Club know?"

She nodded. So she's a cross-dresser, that's a commoner, that working in the host club of a school full of rich nobles.

"Looks like you have it hard." I mumble.

"Huh?" she said, not hearing me the first time.

"Nothing. I'm helping out at the orphanage." I dodged the question, "What about you?"

"That's a little unexpected..." she mumbled, "And I'm doing groceries."

"It's the pwetty Onee-chan!" someone yelled behind me, jumped onto my shoulder and pointed at Fujioka.

"What, you know her?" I said, "And don't point."

"Yeah, she passes by a lot." he responded, "Onee-chan, wanna pway?"

"Nope, don't bother her." I turned away, "You go back to playing with the other guy."

"But that guy died." he said, pointing at Smiley who was on the floor, face-down, a white flag on his head.

"Hit him in the head with a bat." I said. "I bet you he'll wake right up."

"YOUNG MASTER, YOU'RE MEANN!" the male raised his head, crying.

"Oh, he's already awake." I say, "Hit him anyway."

"Okay!"

When I turned back to Fujioka, her face was pale and taken aback. She sweatdropped and laughed dryly. "I didn't know you had this side to you, Tsukimiya-senpai." she said, "It's so unexpected."

I sighed. "Secret for a secret, then." I say, "You don't tell anyone about this place, and I don't tell anyone that you're a girl."

She chuckled, nodding. "Sure."


	7. Animals

_"Look, Akira, I know you're just getting used to things around here, but there are things you should and shouldn't do." his new father reprimanded, wrapping bandages around his forearm, "What about playing nice for once?"_

 _Akira turned away, tutting._

 _The father sighed. "Hopeless."_

 _"Old fart."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _It had been less than a week since Fourteen-year-old Akira was named a Tsukimiya. At first he was sent to a normal school. A commoner's school, they liked to say. But three days in and he's caused three major incidents, including broken tables, mirrors and bones, in that order. And all Akira wanted was to go back to the orphanage._

 _He hated the kids his age. They were all snobby, selfish, smartasses. They were judgemental and noisy and just about everything Akira hated. Worst of all, they were weak and wimpy and quick to lie to adults. When they gave a punch, he was the only one scolded for giving one back._

 _"Now, now, dear." Akira's new mother soothed the older man, "I have an idea."_

 _The father turned to his wife, his hand still holding a hard grip on his adopted son's skull. "What?" he inquired._

 _The mother smiled a mischievous, planning grin as the two males 'huh?'ed in confusion._

* * *

"Akira-kun," I heard someone call, "Akira-kunn," the man knocked his clipboard on my head lightly, "Rise and shine?"

I groaned. Dream. At least it wasn't one of those annoying nightmares again- actually my parents are living nightmares themselves but that's out of the point -so I pulled my head up and above the table, looking at the intruder.

A teacher. The raggedly dressed infirmary teacher that had messy hair, thick glasses, always wore a fake doctor's coat and sucked on lollipop.

"Kuma-sensei," I mumble. I've met this guy various times, him being a former worker in the Tsukimiya estate. He was now one of many doctors working for the Ootoris and in this school's infirmaries.

"My name's Kunomasu." he corrects, "Could you get your parents a letter or something if you're not taking the physical examinations? It's kinda important."

"Physical examinations?" I inquired.

"Physical examinations." he repeated, "Would you be willing to get hold naked in front of the whole school or would you rather stick around the moldly corners of my Office?"

His words caught the attention of a few people around. Rumours of _what are they talking about_ already spreading like wildfire.

"No, if anything that sounds horribly dangerous." I mumble, "In a lot of different ways."

"Whatever."

"I'll ask."

* * *

 **"Welcome."**

Today, everyone wore their school uniform, except for one fact. Animal Ears. Freaking animal ears.

I would call this a commoner object, but the host club members said something about _saving costs_ (Glasses), that animal ears are _universal and don't belong in nobility ranks_ (Ribbon Loudspeaker), or that they _would be a hit because the host club is full of beastly hotties_ (Tamaki)... something among those lines.

 _Bunnyioka_

"A rabbit?" a girl repeated in delighted surprise, "that's adorable!"

Fujioka Haruhi smiled bashfully, the small bunny ears on her head and a round, fluffy tail at her back.

"Well, I wasn't expecting anything other than this..." she chuckled a little, "Tamaki-senpai had wanted to do this since forever, after all."

 _Blond Cheetah and Titan Pather_

"Rawr!" Honey-I mean, the Blond Brat imitated an adorable cheetah. He held his hands imitating paws and his fingers imitating claws. His stuffed bunny not forgotten at his lap, he beamed cheekily, his tiny fangs standing out at each smile.

The girls went nuts. They were literally squealing indecipherable screaming that they themselves probably couldn't understand.

"Mitsukuni, that's bad table manners." Titan, seeming a black Panther, reprimanded in a monotone.

"Kaay~" said the Blond Cheetah as he resumed with his cake.

The girls swooned. Titan and Blond Brat seemed to make them imagine an abandoned cheetah cub taken in by a fatherly black Panther, and that made them melt in _moeee_. Imagination was interesting.

 _Lion Prince_

"Come, my little lamb," called the drama prince, speaking in a majestic tone, holding the girl in a bridal carry, "I shall devour you tonight."

The Wannabe Prince wore Lion ears and a ruffled, lion-mane-like scarf on his neck. His usualy princely expression was on his face as he acted more seductively than usual.

 _Wow, what's got him so fired up?_

The girl blushed madly, "Ah, Tamaki-sama!" she swooned, faking faint and acting dramatically to play along as she slacked at his arms, the back of her palm at her forehead, dying of the amount of red she was blushing. "Please, do as you wish..."

"I will, my princess."

I turned away immediately.

 _Shape-shifting Tanukis_

"Hey, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, why are you two tanuki?" a girl asked the twins, who were dressed up as raccoon dogs, with ears and a big, fluffy-looking tail.

It looked really fluffy. Like, really fluffy, just wanted to say.

 _I wonder if they'll let me touch it later..._

"The legendary folklore _tanuki_ is reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shape-shifting." one of them explained, "As the famous phrase dictates, 'be careful, or you'll be tricked by a tanuki'."

"Although," instantly arms were wrapped around his back, he younger twin blushing slightly as he mutters shyly, "What I really want is for _you_ to play a trick on _me,_ Hikaru..."

"Kaoru..." the other twin acted touched, turning around and returning the hug, "Once we get home, I'll play _all_ the tricks you want, okay?"

...and I turned away again. Seriously, half of this stupid club gives me cancer!

 _Devil's Spawn with Glasses_

Glasses, on the other hand sported little horns that were supposed to be a ram or something. It looked more like devil horns on him, to be honest. I guess he isn't called the spawn of the devil for nothing.

And when I mentioned that while we were changing, Tamaki told me to refrain from remind him of the terrifying ordeals he had faced in his past.

Oh, so that's why he had ram horns. Glasses is a devil's incarnate.

 _Gao?_

"Akira-senpai!" one girl called, "You're so cute!" she swooned.

"What part of a bear is cute?" I mumble.

Sure enough I wore bear ears, in a certain shade of brown that magically fit and accommodated my red hair, and a tail that looked like a brown, less fluffy _(dammit)_ version of Fujioka's.

"Akira-senpai, I have a request!" Chika raised her hand, "Please say 'Gao'!"

 _Huh, why?_ I thought. I rested my chin on my palms, my elbows on the table as I turned to look at my guests. Unconsciously tilting my head to the side slightly, I asked, "Gao?"

One girl erupted into a water geyser of nosebleeding. The other two screamed out 'Kyaa', blushing in ecstacy and pure joy.

"Eh-?" I was just surprised, "Wait, what did I do? Is she okay?" I got up quickly, worried about my guest that was slowly holding up a thumbs up in her half-dead state.

"How terrifying, Akira-senpai." one twin said, holding a handkerchief at his slight nosebleed. _Why you too?!_

"I think that shot can go for a few hundred thousand yen." was Glasses' distinct mumbling I pretended not to hear.

"That was adorable, Aki-chan!" Blond kid yelled in the distance.

"I'm so proud of you," Wannabe Prince fake cried, sniffling into a handkerchief.

"Do you morons look at me or at your guests?" I snapped.

* * *

"Nothing against bears, but why am I a bear?" I decided to ask. "Everyone else had a reason." I played with the straw in my iced honey lemon tea, taking a few sips occasionally.

"Because it's cute?" Julie suggested, "Oh, wait, everyone else is cute too."

"I would've imagined Akira-senpai as a cat." Mary giggled. "Maybe because cats are too stereotypical?"

"Why cats?" I had to ask this time. Why a cat, oh god, of all animals? I mean, I love cats-I like all animals equally, but aren't cats a little too cutesy... I mean, I would rather not be recognized as something like that, wouldn't something cooler like a tiger would've been better?

"Maybe because bears can be scary," Chika chimed in, "But can be adorable too?" she suggested, "Just like Akira-senpai?"

I choked on my iced tea. I covered my face-oh shit I'm blushing. I'm blushing way too easily once I got in this stupid club. "Don't call me that, I can be scary when I want to." I mumble softly. "I mean, I'm only being nice because I'm currently not angry-"

Julie had on a face of pure elation. "So precious."

Mary had her hands on her cheeks as if she'd just eaten something unbearably sweet, "Can I hug you~?"

"That's what great about you, Akira-senpai!" Chika smiled.

I pouted. "Anyways," I interrupted, "I absolutely don't like being called cute, okay!"

Julie and Mary's smiles grew the widest I've ever seen- "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODD-!?" they went, holding each other's hands in anticipation.

Chika held up a thumbs up, "Nice cliche Tsundere line!"

"THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNINTENTIONAL!"

* * *

"Physical Examination?" Fujioka repeated. "Oh, I guess it's about that time of the year again."

"Again?" I questioned.

"They probably do it more than once a year?" she said inquiringly, "Not sure, I'm at my first year here. But it's like a really grandiose, crazy-rich-kid oriented test. They're just a formality, apparently, because most of these rich kids already have private doctors."

"A formality...Why on earth do rich people have so much free time-"

"The host club is really popular at this time." she continued, putting on a crooked smile, "After all, the girls get to see more skin."

I groaned. Don't they separate the genders or something-

"Wait, what about you, Fujioka?" I asked. It was a secret, right? Her gender, I mean.

"I think I'll get a private room again." she explained, "Last time was really arduous. All kinds of stuff happened."


End file.
